Unfaithful
by HikaIta
Summary: Harry really loved Draco with all his heart and soul,but what about Draco? Please read this story. It's my first story and please review .Sorry if my bad grammar, because English is not my native language.it's drabble fics
1. Chapter 1

Unfaithful

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, implied Blaise Z./Draco M.

Gender:Angst

Disclaimmer: I'm not own Harry Potter 1 until 7. I just own the tea shop (Licht Café)

Summary: Harry really loved Draco with all his heart and soul,but what about Draco?

Harry sit on the loveseat infront fireplace waiting his lover coming home. He already make dinner for both of them. Suddenly,

"Harry!" Ron called him from fire called.

Harry startled when he heard Ron's called. "Ron? Why you sound like you hiding? Hermione mad at you?" He asked innocently.

"Well, Hermione mad is true but that's not what I want to say. Harry, I want you to see something. Go to the new tea shop at hogsmade. Quickly!"

Harry become more confused. "Wait, Ron!" Ron didn't answer again. Harry sighed and pick a floo. "Licht's Cafe"

HP....HP

When Harry arrive, Ron draged him to somewhere. "R-Ron, wait a minute... What's wrong? Where are we going?" Harry asked.

Ron just silent and still drag him to V.I.P room at the tea shop. He stop already. Ron appoint his index finger to one o V.I.P table.

Harry shocked. Tear fall into his cheek. He can't believed what he see. Draco kissed Blaise.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Unfaithful

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, implied Blaise Z./Draco M.

Gender:Angst

Disclaimmer: I'm not own Harry Potter 1 until 7. I just own the tea shop (Licht Café). Harry Potter own by J.K Rowling

Summary: Harry really loved Draco with all his heart and soul,but what about Draco?

Harry does not know what to do. His body froze.

"Harry ... this is what I want to see ..." Ron said softly. The redhead did not want his best friend is played. Ron knew that Harry Draco loved more than anything.

Harry was silent. He came out of the tea shop.

"HARRY!" Ron tried to chase him. But to no avail.

HP HP ...

"HARRY!"

Draco and Blaise surprised someone shouted. Draco look towards that person. His eyes enlarged see his lover's friend in this tea shop.

"Ron ..." Draco murmured.

"Dray?" Blaise Draco was confused to see that fear.

Ron looked angry with Draco. Ron's lips moving "I'll kill you." Ron away from the tea shop.

"Oh my God! Harry!" Draco ran to the house where he and Harry lived. 'Please, please give me time to explain ...' Draco thinks.

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Unfaithful

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, implied Blaise Z./Draco M.

Gender:Angst

Disclaimmer: I'm not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling have.

Warning: Drabble fic, Yaoi or Slash

Summary: Harry really loved Draco with all his heart and soul,but what about Draco?

"HARRY!" Draco slammed the door. He ran into their bedroom. "Harry, please hear me out. You misunderstand what happened ... I and Blaise ..." Draco tried to explain to his girlfriend.

Harry did not answer. He remained packed up, took his belongings into a suitcase.

"Harry please ..."

"Shut Up! I do not want to hear anything. What have I see the obvious. I always loved you, Dray ... but what ever you say to me?" Harry said as he packed his belongings.

Draco did not answer.

"See? You still did not answer. You know it right?" Harry play down his suitcase and put it into his pants pocket. "I just want you to know, Draco. Until now, I still love you. I must go. Good-bye ..."

Harry went from the house which they lived together for three years. Draco was silent, not knowing what to do.

"No Harry ... Please hear me out ..." Draco cried for the first time. "HARRY!"

To be continue

Horray!!! chapter 3!!!! still requires you to choose who suited to poll with Harry ... please!


	4. Chapter 4

Unfaithful

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, implied Blaise Z./Draco M.

Gender:Angst

Disclaimmer: I'm not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling : Drabble fic, Yaoi or Slash

Summary: Harry really loved Draco with all his heart and soul,but what about Draco??

Hikaru: I close the poll today! And the winner is.....Tom!!

Tom: 0.o what?

Hikaru: Tommy, you win!

Tom:Win, what

Hikaru: You'll be Harry's mate!

Tom: Of course I win. (Smirk)

Draco and Cedric death glare

Hikaru: \^_^/ enjoy!

* * *

Harry often cry when night and fell asleep from exhaustion. He used to dream of someone hugged him, stroked his head, and whispered soothing words to Harry.

Harry's dreams

"I don't love you anymore, Potter." Says Draco cold. The gray eyes turned around and went away from Harry with Blaise.

"Draco! Please DON'T GO! Draco, I LOVE YOU!" Harry yelled and tried to catch Draco. "DRA-" Harry falling. He saw Draco's gone away. Harry sobbed.

Suddenly there was a pair of strong arms hugging Harry. "Ssshhhh, little one ... Do not cry ..." He whispered softly.

"Why did he not love me anymore .... What have I done? "Harry murmured.

The man gently stroked Harry's hair. "Nothing, Love... He has left you, little one. He was wrong ... ... He's a fool ... "He rocking his body forward and back comfort the raven. "Sleep well, little one ... I'll be here with you ..." He kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry's dream end

'Who's he? His voice make me calm and feel safe….'thought Harry. "I hope to meet you ..." Harry mumbled.

From a dark corner of the night, a man with red eyes watched Harry. "Soon, little one ... soon ..."

To be continue

* * *

A/N: Sorry for Drarry lover...I just follow the poll. But If you want Drarry version just PM or review to tell me you want Drarry version. I will make it if there have 5 review or PM for Drarry or CedricHarry. Review please!!


	5. please read it!

I'm so sorry everyone! I got writer block! I'm sorry… I can't update until this disease gone T^T

And I have inspiration block! So, can u help me to find some inspiration for this story?

Thanks for the reader who's still wait my story….Thank you


End file.
